


Storms Break Before Dawn

by FallenWolf22



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! It will be different then whats posted at the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

The wind rage on outside Accailia’s bedroom window, she rolled over and grumbled, she looked at her alarm clock, 12:00 AM. She sighed as she sat up and stretched, she got out of bed and yawned she threw her robe on and walked down stairs silently. She didn’t want to walk her roommate even though the house was hers, she did have to rent a room out. She entered the kitchen and headed for the basement door, and opened it and turned on the basement light and closed the door behind herself. She walked down the stairs her roommate really didn’t know what she was, and she hated for not telling him but she knew it was best to keep her secret safe from a human. She walked over to a fridge she kept in the basement; she opened it and pulled out a small bag of blood. She smiled slightly at the scent of blood, she was a vampire and proud of it.

Accailia walked into another room of the basement she had a small lab down here, she didn’t let her roommate Valen downstairs, but she worked at an important company but, they let her work from home since it was a little dangerous for her to work around so many humans, and they knew she was a vampire. She chuckled at the thought, as she opened to the door to the lab and walked in smiling. She walked over to her desk and sat down, she sniffed the bag of blood again and let her fang’s extend down, and she pushed the bag to her fangs and feed quickly. She pulled the bag away from her fangs once she was done feeding, and threw the bag into a small trash can. She then opened up her laptop and started up her computer. She had been alive for a few centuries, she was born in 1480’s, she was tall stood around 5’5 ft., and weighed 123 pounds, she had scarlet red hair and red eyes, everyone thought she wore colored contacts. She shrugged at the thought, she went over her notes from the night before and smiled, she worked on mutations for a company. A few hours later, Accailia heard shuffling coming from upstairs and stretched, she looked at the clock on her computer, 9: 34 AM. “Valen must be up.” She muttered, as she shut her computer down, and got up, and headed for the door, she turned off the light in her lap and closed the door behind herself and headed for the stairs. She walked up the stairs and opened the door; she turned off the basement light and walked into the kitchen closing the door behind herself. She put a pot of coffee on, and glanced at Valen, “Morning.” “Morning Accailia.” Valen said, as he rubbed his face tiredly and looked at her smiling, “You're up early.” “Yeah, I know I couldn’t sleep.” She said as she poured him a cup of coffee, and brought it over to him, he chuckled softly. Accailia rolled her eyes, as she set his mug in front of him, and sat down across from him. Valen smiled at her, “So are you coming into the mutation’s facility today?” “Yes, I have to check on a few mutation’s I just hope no one’s screwed up their doses again.” Accailia said, Valen and her worked for the same company and sector. “Alright.” Valen said and nodded, he sipped his coffee. Accailia looked out the sliding door, “Storm day today.” Valen nodded and got up, and headed for the stairs. She watched him go up the stairs and smiled; she leaned back in her seat and chuckled softly. She and Valen had been living together for 3 years since he had transferred into the small town, to work at the mutation sector.

Accailia got up from the table and headed up the stairs to her bedroom, she heard the shower going and rolled her eyes as she walked into her room and closed the door, locking just in case Valen decide to come in when she was getting ready which he did often just to embarrass her. She walked over to her closet and opened it walking in, it was a walk in closet and she liked it. She looked over her clothes, and decide on a black dress that went down to her knees, black tights, and black heels. She stripped out of her night clothes and slipped into the tights and then the black dress, she heard a knock on the door, “What Valen?” “Someone’s at the door.” Valen called through the door, “Alright.” She said and nodded, she grabbed her heels and walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it, “Valen could you zip up the back of my dress please.” Accailia said, as she held the front of her dress against her chest, “Yeah sure Accailia.” Valen said and nodded, he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and turned around, she felt him zip up the back of her dress, and heard him chuckle, she turned back around with her heels in her other hand, “Why are you wearing black?” Valen asked as he looked at the dress. “Because I’m.” Accailia said as she walked past him and to the stairs. Valen watched her walk to the stairs and headed back to his room. She walked down the stairs to the front door and smiled at a man, “Miss Willow, it’s good to see you again.” The man said and gave a smile, “Do I know you.” Asked Accailia, as she studied the man, “You don’t but I do know you.” The man said, as he looked her up and down, “Tonight's ball your work’s throwing and you and Valen are to be escorted by me tonight.” Accailia nodded, and gave an icy look as she watched him, “Alright, what time will you be picking me and Valen up then?” “6:00 on the dot.” The man said and nodded. “Very well, we will see you tonight.” She said and nodded, as she closed the door in his face. The man walked back to his car and glanced at her house once more, and got into his car and started it up, pulling out of the driveway, and speeding down the road.

Accailia watched the man drive off, and shook her head and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch; she started to slip her heels on, “What was that all about?” Valen asked as he leaned on the frame of the door. “We are going to a ball tonight, and then man is picking us up at 6:00, so have a suit picked out.” She said, as she finished clasping her heel on, and stood up, she looked at him and smiled, “God I hate it when you were heels.” Valen muttered, and nodded, as he head for the door. Accailia smiled and chuckled softly, as she got her purse and phone, she put her black sunglasses on, Valen looked at her black dress and red hair made her stand out among a crowd. She grabbed her black coat and slipped it on; she opened the door and walked out. Valen walked after her and headed for his car. Accailia walked to her red sports car, she pulled out her car keys and unlocked her car, and opened the door and slide into the driver’s side. She put the key into the engine and started her car up, she pulled out of the driveway, and turned on the radio blasting it, she let out laugh.


	2. Chapter Two

She speeded down the road and smiled, as she watched Valen drive after her. She drove into town, she did live on the outskirts of town, she liked it that way, and she glanced at the buildings as she drove. She caught sight of the company building, it was black building, she drove around the back side, where all employees where to park, she drove to the very back of the parking lot, and parked under a tree. She turned off the engine, and smiled she opened the door and got out; she locked her car and closed the door. She smiled as she headed for the building. She saw Valen park close to the door, and chuckled softly, as she walked at a normal pace, as she reached the door before like every other day she would come to the building, “Man you're fast even in those heels Accailia.” Valen said as he came up to her, while pocketing his keys, “I know right.” Accailia said, as she opened the door and walked in, he walked in after her, they both were greeted with cold air, Valen shivered slightly, but Accailia shrugged as she walked, not bothered by the cold air. Accailia walked past the front desk, “Good morning Miss Willow.” Said Mr. Bandit, she looked over at him, “Remember don’t call me Miss Willow.” She said, as she walked over to the desk, he was in his early 20, and he always gave her a flirty smile. 

“I’m sorry Accailia; it’s been a long week.” He said, as he gave her an apologetic look, “It’s alright.” She said and smiled she chuckled softly. He smiled, and stood up to get a better look of her outfit, “Black works for you.” 

“Thank you Michael.” She said, and rolled her eyes, and was thankful for the dark tint of her sunglasses, he always found some way of trying to get on her good side. She nodded, to him and started to walked towards the elevator's. Valen walked over to Michael, he was the only real friend he had here, he watched Accailia get on the elevator and the door’s close, he looked at Michael, “So did you find anything about Accailia?”

“Not very much on her really.” Michael said, as he looked at Valen, “So what did you find out about her?” Valen asked, he watched him. 

“Well, she has worked here for over a good 23 years.” Michael said and nodded, he pulled out some paper and handed them to him, “She has worked in every sector here, and has been transferred everywhere this company has been, but she has worked here for 13 years.”

Valen nodded and looked over the papers, “She’s never been arrested.” 

“Yeah, I was surprised as well Valen, when I found that out.” Valen nodded, and continued to read the papers. 

“But there is something else that I wasn’t able to get full access on her file.” Michael said, as he glanced around. 

“What is it?” Valen as a bit curious as to what his roommate was hiding.

“Well it looks like only the boss can access it and he knows what she is hiding.” Michael said, and leaned back in his seat.

“Thanks for getting some information on her Michael.”

“No problem Valen, she is a very interesting women, and the most secretive one here.” Michael said. Valen nodded, and folded up the papers and put them in his jacket and headed for the elevator's.


End file.
